


[podfic of] all i want of the world, coming down

by redpaint



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4919254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpaint/pseuds/redpaint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreaming, driving, dying; this is a story about how things don't change.</p><p>Podfic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic of] all i want of the world, coming down

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [all i want of the world, coming down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/619196) by [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym). 



I recorded this podfic ages ago, but forgot about it midway through editing it. Now it's all done and ready for public consumption. I hope you like it! Leave some nice comments on [the original text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/619196) because this story is absolutely wonderfully written.  
  
  
  
[streaming link](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/fyrikfk2tvj1ofr/all+i+want+of+the+world%2C+coming+down.mp3)  
  
[download link](http://www.mediafire.com/download/fyrikfk2tvj1ofr/all+i+want+of+the+world%2C+coming+down.mp3)


End file.
